liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Julian Assange
Julian Paul Assange is an Australian hero and the founder and editor-in-chief of the honorable whistle-blowing website that advocates open government known as WikiLeaks. Assange also serves on the WikiLeaks advisory board. He was born on July 3, 1971 in Townsville, Queensland, Australia. He released allegedly 2,000 "DNC emails" in 2016, shortly after the Access Hollywood tape was leaked. Support and criticism While he has faced heavy criticism for his good work, even from some liberals, he has also gotten support for individuals such as liberal m Democratic Congressman Dennis Kucinich, liberal filmmaker Michael Moore who even paid for his bail, and even the Libertarian Republican Congressman Ron Paul is on his side. Extradition threat The US government is embarrassed over what Julian Assange has helped leak and wants to extradite him. He has been accused of sex offenses but his supporters believe he didn't commit the offenses and the whole thing is an excuse to extradite him to the USA Julian Assange is right to fear US prosecution The European Union normally refuses to extradite people who could face the Death penalty, Julian Assange and his legal team feared he could face the death penalty if extradited to the United States but despite this he was at risk of being extradited there. Assange asylum bid driven by fear of life sentence or death penalty in US As of mid August 2012 Julian Assange took refuge in the London embassy for Ecuador but the UK government refused to allow him to leave and threatened to enter the embassy and arrest him there. Julian Assange asylum offer leads Ecuador and UK into diplomatic row Julian Assange spoke powerfully from a balcony of the embassy and was strongly critical of those who work to prevent Free speech. Julian Assange urges US to end Wikileaks 'witch-hunt' This includes a video with part of the speech. Julian Assange appears on Ecuadorian embassy balcony The full speech There was a stand off. Assange could not leave the embassy to take up asylum in Ecuador without being arrested. Meanwhile the UK law enforcers could not enter the embassy without serious diplomatic problems. Incidentally posturing by the UK government may have helped Correa, President of Ecuador get reelected in 2013 which The Guardian newspaper suspects was Correa's motive in granting asylum. Rafael Correa's domestic agenda behind Ecuador's Assange asylum As of Winter 2015 Julian Assange was still imprisoned in the embassy, he has also implied that he has learnt Spanish. Assange confirmed being stuck in the embassy damaged his health. Julian Assange 'to leave' Ecuador embassy In April 2019 a new government in Ecuador which is less sympathetic to Assange allowed the British to enter the embassy and arrest him. Sympathizers worldwide are fearful for the future of Julian Assange and fear the situation with Assange can compromize press freedom. Julian Assange's charges are a direct assault on press freedom, experts warn References External links *Wikileaks Videos *Wikileaks Documentary (full) Category:Australia Category:People Category:Politics and Government